taesolisfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Solaris System
The Solaris system is around 4.5 billions of years old. This page details the most major events that have happened since its creation. At the start of the RP, the year is 178 AFC (After First Contact). The Primordial Ages (??? - ???) Not much is factually known about the creation of the universe and its realms. Much scientific evidence suggests that it was formed from a Big Bang explosion, caused by the compressing and expanding of all matter, energy, and vis in existence. This explosion was at such a magnitude that it created the infinite realms that make up the universe. In the Physical Realm, matter and aura blasted through space. Gas clouds, stars, and planets were eventually formed, from which star systems and galaxies soon followed. 4.5 billion years ago, Solaris came to be. Countless asteroids came together to form the planets. At some point, the Riedna Tree was either born or had arrived from the outside, taking root in one of these planets. Rise of the Great Five (??? - 0 AFC) 2.5 billion years after the system's creation, life arose on its various planets. The exact cause of this is unknown; many suggest that it's a result of abiogenesis, while others point to religious creation myths. Several millions ago, the first people of the Great Five races arose. The humans, dwarves, elves, orkins, and nereids evolved. There is evidence suggesting that they all share a common ancestor, despite starting out on different planets. The mystery of who this common ancestor was remains to this day. The races formed their own tribes that grew into kingdoms, empires, and nations. Their populations grew as their technology advanced, eventually spreading throughout their respective homeworlds. Once they were advanced enough, the races discovered they weren't alone in the system. They found each other via scans and rover missions. Soon they began communications, and plans were made to meet in person to learn of each other and discuss future relations. The Space Exploration Age (0 AFC - 178 AFC) In the year 0 AFC, the Great Five held a conference on Paradei, a habitable planet that seemed to have no major civilizations. It was a neutral grounds for them to meet. Hundreds of political leaders from the many factions boarded their ships, traveling to the planet. Security was extremely tight and the situation was tense. It lasted for months, in which they discussed enough matters to fill a textbook. After it was all over, the conference managed to successfully establish peaceful and diplomatic relations amongst the many factions. Space travel technology advanced to become commercially available to the common people. Soon traffic in the system skyrocketed, with trade routes and tourist spots popping up all over. It was an exciting time for people; they were able to explore other planets for the first time in history. Many explorers embarked on missions to colonize territory for their factions. Settlements were built on various moons, asteroids, and unclaimed land on Paradei. Of course, the peaceful relations didn't last long. Wars began waging throughout the system as factions fought over territories and resources. In 77 AFC, the first Artafae were created in a Beetisian lab by a young dwarf who called herself Ellianar. The Artafae Revolution (79 AFC - 92 AFC) Two years after their creation, and against the wishes of Ellianar, the Artafae had been enslaved throughout the system. Their distinguished ability to use vis made automated labor extremely efficient and simple. Ellianar started a campaign to free the beings she had brought into this world. She rallied followers, both Artafae and non-Artafae alike, and protested the slavery of these people. Eventually she gained political power after her campaign gained much traction. Ellianar had brought the issue to the public eye, portraying it as evil and swaying the media to her side. Towards the end of her campain, she was able to convince many factions to pass laws banning Artafae enslavery and giving them the same rights as the Great Five races. After her success, Ellianar was found murdered in her home. The killer was never found. Her death was a tragedy throughout Solaris, and many painted her as a martyr. She was widely regarded to be a hero, especially because she played a major role in freeing the Artafae without resorting to violence or war. Formation of the URS (127 AFC) After many wars were fought throughout the system, the URS was formed as an organization between many factions to maintain peace. Each respective race had at least one world war in the past; they didn't want to repeat history on a larger scale. They formed laws that helped to deter war, such as unauthorized usage of military force against one another. Conflicts were mediated with many compromises, and for a time the URS had succeeded in fulfilling its purpose. The Celestial War (146 AFC - 151 AFC) In 145 AFC, the elven dictatorship of Ifasteio decided to attempt to annex the nearby Glijiva Tribe. They wanted the capital gained from the valuable mushrooms glowing through the Glijiva cave systems. The latter nation wasn't yet a part of the URS, and so they could only request help from direct allies, one of which being Odtyma. They threatened Ifasteio to stop the invasions, but to no avail. Ifasteio continued until one of its pro-war leaders were publicly assassinated. The Ifasteian people blamed the Glijiva Tribe for the assassination of their beloved leader, and many persecuted the Glijivans currently living in their country. The latter demographic broke into riots, which the Ifasteian government was forced to use lethal force to control. The Glijiva Tribe saw this as an abomination to their people and as the last straw, declaring war on Ifasteio. Odtyma quickly joined the war to defend their ally, followed by other factions of the URS. Ifasteio had seceded from the URS, claiming that their actions in the riots were only to protect the people. Many others agreed or disagreed with this viewpoint, taking sides. Other nations followed Ifasteio in seceding from the URS, aiding the country in the war. Soon, Solaris was caught in a system-wide war dubbed the Celestial War. Battles were taken to civilian areas, the skies, space, and moons. It was one of the bloodiest wars that the system ever saw, with civilians looking on in total awe and fear. Eventually the fighting died down. The many factions signed peace treaties with those they weren't already allies with, and the URS was reinstated. To ensure a conflict like this never happened again, the URS passed laws on its factions requiring the disarming of WMD's as well as the demilitarization of select factions. Post-War Era (151 AFC - 178 AFC) The aftermath of the war was felt all throughout Solaris. Towns and cities were in ruins, weapons of mass destruction had been set off several times, and landscapes were ruined by battle. Countless economies had plummeted. Prejudice, racism and distrust was at an all-time high after the war; these views can still be seen today. Several organizations dedicated to cleaning up the disaster were formed. They helped to restore the landscapes to their former glory, as well as provide construction services to any collateral damage suffered in the war. The Diamond Claws were founded by war heroes Yeonja Moon, Gallifrey, Zethus, and Amira. Their purpose was to help the people affected by the Celestial War by providing cheap and affordable services, earning their profit through donations instead. In 175 AFC, three years before the start of the RP, Veralia had suddenly closed off its doors. The nereidine factions seemed to have entered a secret agreement to become isolationist, and didn't allow anyone to enter or exit the planet. Even nereids who were elsewhere in the system at the time are not allowed to return. Category:Synopsis